


This Was Meant to Be

by HarryTrumanWilson



Series: Stoncy Week 2018 Prompts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryTrumanWilson/pseuds/HarryTrumanWilson
Summary: Steve makes an appeal to Nancy and Jonathan to let him be a part of their relationship. Will they say yes? This is also sort of prequel to yesterday's short, Putting Up With It. Day 3 of Stoncy Week: Meant to Be. (M for sexual situations and language).





	This Was Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't think of a title without using the theme. But, I hope you enjoy anyway!

“Meant to be, huh?” Nancy asked, looking down at his painfully honest and carefully handwritten letter then back up at him. Steve tugged at his collar, then thrust out the flowers.

“I love you Nancy…completely. You’re the only person I could ever love…and…and I’m willing to do what it takes to make this work…” Steve said, gulping. He knew he sounded stupid. And desperate. But he was. He had dreamed about Nancy almost ever night since he “let” Jonathan have her. He’d stayed back during Barb’s funeral, during the formal dance, even over winter break. But now…now he couldn’t control it anymore.

“Right…” Nancy muttered.

“I…hoped that the letter I sent would say…” Steve started.

“It made it clear, Steve…” Nancy said. Steve sighed, and lowered the flowers. This wasn’t going to work…

“I…well…”

“How do you envision this working?” she asked, crossing her arms. Steve looked her over, then shrugged. He’d already made a fool of himself even coming here.

“I…would do what you asked me to do…” Steve swallowed again, then noticed that Jonathan, shirtless, in tight jeans, appear on the stairs behind her, “If that means I have to wait for him…or only come sometimes so that he…”

“Steve…” Nancy started. This was dumb, Steve could see that now. He’d hoped if he was really accommodating, or really easy, Nancy would go for it. Hell, he’d offered to take Byers and his brother around in his car whenever the younger boy wanted it. He would do a lot if she would just have him back, “It’s Steve that’s here, Jonathan…” Steve turned to see Jonathan come to the door, and step next to Nancy. They were forming a wall, which he was afraid he couldn’t penetrate.

“Steve…” Jonathan started, actually smiling at him, “How are you?” Was he mocking Steve? Was Steve being played? Was he dreaming? Maybe he was…maybe in real life he wasn’t stupid enough to send a letter begging Nancy to take him back and offering to serve Jonathan as part of that.

“I’m fine, Byers. I…assume you read the letter…”

“Yeah…” he said, still smiling. Steve turned to see Nancy was starting to smile too.

“Well, what…uh…”

“Steve…you know, Nancy and I actually…” now Jonathan hesitated, looking for words, “well, we talked about maybe…you…one day…being with us…” Steve froze, then pulled the flowers back and frowned hard.

“With Us? Am I being played? Is this a joke? You and Nancy talked about me. Being with you?”

“It’s not a joke. We, you know, talked about it, before you sent the letter…”

“We? You must be making fun me. Or feeling pity…”

“I am feeling pity…” Nancy said, leaning on the doorway, “But we’re serious. Jonathan and I started talking about maybe inviting you over more. And see if you would be willing to…I don’t know…become a closer friend…”

“Like…closer friend like…”

“Steve…” Jonathan lowered his eyes. Steve glanced at Nancy, then back at him, “This…isn’t easy to say. But…we…I…”

“I guess...I ought to tell you. I still love you Steve…” Nancy began, “I’ve loved you a long time. I tried to fight it. Told myself I was with Jonathan now. I couldn’t. But…I…when I saw you at school. In the hallways. At lunch. When you brought Dustin to our house. I felt what I did then…” Steve touched his ear and was about to pinch himself to check if this was real life.

“I…Nance…”

“My turn…” Jonathan said, wiping his face, “Can you…I don’t know…come inside.” Steve eyed him, then looked at the flowers. Was he being played? Were his dreams coming true? Was he about to have sex? Jonathan…always gave off a queer vibe. Did he know something? Or hear something? About Steve’s cousin maybe? Or about what Tommy had called faggot stuff that they had done when they were younger? Steve had grown out of that…somewhat. Certain moments in Tom Cruise movies still made him hard, and he thought, every once in a while, about how it might be to have sex with a boy and girl at once.

“I…Steve…like most our…adventures, I hope…you won’t tell anyone what I say…” Jonathan started as Steve moved into the main room. The older boy paused for a moment, then nodded slowly. Jonathan gulped, then started again, “Steve…I think…you are very attractive. And…when I took pictures that night…I made sure I got a good picture of you too. That I looked at…sometimes and thought about, when I…”

“You jerked off to me?” Steve asked, his face slipping into a smile. Jonathan must’ve known something. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be telling this story. But now…now the cards were on the table. He’d put everything on the line, with a stupid, desperate letter, flowers, and begging. And now…Nancy and Jonathan had both admitted they wanted him. It was meant to be, that was the only explanation.

“I…well…” Jonathan floundered. Steve eyed him, then glanced up at the nearby stairs which led to Nancy and Mike’s bedrooms.

“Is anyone home? I tried to plan this so there wouldn’t be…”

“No. My father is out of town, my mother is with her wine group and Mike is out hiking with El and the other boys…” Nancy said.

“Good…” Steve turned and moved in very close to Jonathan. He’d be easy to seduce; boys were simple. Tommy had been, “Jonathan…have you had sex with a boy before?”

“I…uh…no…” Jonathan drew back from Steve’s advance, but then moved back closer. This was going to be really easy…

“Have you had sex with anyone but Nancy?”

“I…I…”

“I thought so…it’s alright. I have a fag in my family…and I’ve asked him questions…” Steve leaned in closer. Jonathan drew back again, but this time much less.

“Like…what?”

“How a queer makes another queer happy. How a queer makes another queer come. How a queer…fucks…another queer…” Steve reached his hands out, and put them around Jonathan’s small waist. He imagined the boy’s naked ass, going into it, Jonathan moaning desperately, and this made Steve press against his jeans. Then Steve pulled Jonathan in, and he could feel an even larger cock pressing against his own. He considered briefly letting Jonathan put it in him, but shook the thought away. He wasn’t that much of a fag. Maybe…

“Jesus…” Nancy said. Steve looked her over. One hand was on her chin, perhaps in thought, but the other was sliding down her chest toward her crouch. Steve imagined it; he’d tasted it, stroked it, and fucked it, and he’d done each multiple times. This made Steve even harder, which in turn was making Jonathan’s breath more haggard.

“Let’s…go…upstairs…” Jonathan said. Steve smiled at him, then looked back at Nancy, who’s hand was now gripping the front of her vagina. Of all the ways he’d imagined today going…

“You have condoms?” Steve asked. Nancy and Jonathan both froze and Steve sighed and held up his keys, “Why don’t I go grab some, and you two go on upstairs and start to…dress down…” Steve said.

“A…alright…” Jonathan got out, now looking at Nancy and appearing very erect. Nancy smiled at him, then went with him. As Steve turned and went out to his car, the same wild thought was circling through his head.

_I’m about to have sex with Jonathan and Nancy. This was meant to be._

* * *

 

“Hold still…” Steve said, smiling up at Jonathan. He didn’t actually know what he was doing. His cousin had shown him a naughty tape he’d gotten from who knows where, and he was fingering Nancy with his less agile left hand as he was about to do this. But, he was going to try and make Jonathan moan the same way Nancy was. Jonathan started to pant as Steve very slowly pulled on the elastic of the younger boy’s boxers and kiss him on his crotch. The two men in the video had a lot less hair than Jonathan though, and Steve had to stop before he kissed into the forest above the boy’s shaft.

“Are you okay?” Jonathan asked as Steve picked two pubic hairs out of his mouth, “I’m sorry…should…should I have…”

“I’m good, Jonathan, just leaned back, and watch…” Steve said, then pulled Jonathan’s boxers down and revealed the younger boys’ member. It was big; Steve knew he was a little less than most boys, he’d been in locker rooms. But Jonathan was sizable. Steve left his thumb trace around the light pink head, then slowly slid up and down the shaft with his hand. Then, finally, he opened his mouth slowly, and ran his tongue along the middle of the cock, which made Jonathan moan and clench the bed. Steve smiled, then felt Nancy grab his other hand and push in in more.

“Steve…you’ve got to take care of us both…”

“Then come here…” Steve said, licking his lips. He didn’t know if this would work, but he would try. Nancy moved closer, then Steve pulled her till she was sitting on Jonathan’s stomach. Then he went to work, jerking and sucking Jonathan’s cock, then fingering and licking Nancy. Each moaned and writhed as he worked on them, but, while Jonathan was patient and seemed desperate for Steve’s mouth and tongue, Nancy was grabbing Steve’s hair and directing him to go faster with both.

“Do it, Harrington!” Nancy groaned as Steve jammed in his tongue, he jerked it around, then drew back and moved up to her clitoris. She whined, then pulled him out and jammed his face onto Jonathan’s cock.

“Now suck him off! Stick it down your throat…” Steve obliged as best he could, but Jonathan was big, and Steve started to feel tears welling in his eyes as the younger boy’s shaft keep getting longer. _She’s trying to kill me. Have a hot threesome then kill the third one…choked on dick…_

“Ugh…Steve…” Jonathan moaned. His fingers were tracing up and down Nancy; one hand stopped to squeeze a breast and circle around the nipple. Steve would remember to test out the boy’s nipples; his queer cousin had told him some guys really liked that.

“Do it,” Nancy  demanded, running a hand down his back, “Suck him off like a girl…” Steve pulled his mouth off Jonathan and looked at Nancy.

“A girl? You want me to be…like a girl?”

“I…well…uh…”

“It’s…it’s okay…” Jonathan said, sitting up and getting out from under Nancy. He pulled off his boxers, then pushed Steve’s shoulders back, standing him up. Then, he went down to where the older boy’s boxers bugled with his desire. Steve blew out a breath as Jonathan undid the tie around his underwear and pulled it down. Steve knew his dick was smaller, and he tried not to be subconscious as Jonathan stared at it for a few moments, then started stroking it slowly.

“I…haven’t done this before. I’ve watched a few girls do this…but the only time I’ve even seen a boy do it was just now…”

“It’s alright Byers…” Steve said, moving Jonathan’s hand to trace up on his groin and then back around to grab one of his cheek. He gripped his own cock, then aimed it at Jonathan’s mouth, “Just try not to used your teeth.

“That’s the first rule…” Nancy said, smiling. Jonathan glanced at her, then leaned in and slide his mouth around Steve’s head. And Steve knew then, he hadn’t been doing it right. Because the way Jonathan licked, sucked, pulled off, jerked, then repeated was making pre-cum spurt through Steve’s dick and was eliciting loud groans from the older boy. He remember roughly how Nancy had done it for him, but maybe she had gotten a lot better, then taught Jonathan, because how the younger boy was doing it made Steve nearly finish into the younger boy’s mouth. He only pulled it out just in time to shoot his load onto the younger boy’s face, after which, he felt like the most inhumane, evil, horrible person in the world.

“Shit…Byers, I am so sorry…fuck…” Jonathan moved back slowly, then Nancy grabbed one of the towels she’d had stacked up on her desk chair and eyed Steve darkly.

“Steve! Really?” Nancy demanded, then flung the towel at Jonathan.

“Sorry Nancy, he was good, like…really good. How’s you learn to suck like that?”

“I…” Jonathan started, then kept wiping his face off.

“Dude, seriously, that’s my bad. That was like, really bad…”

“No, it’s…okay…” Jonathan said, once most the cum was off, “It wasn’t as hot as I thought it’s be. More warm and sticky…”

“Cracking jokes, wise guy…” Steve muttered, “Look, I’ll do whatever you want now, I promise. I want to make it up to you…”

“Well…”

“Don’t worry Steve, I’ll help Jonathan…” Nancy pushed the younger boy back onto this back, then tugged at his shaft a few times before handing Steve a condom, “Open this…and put it on…” Steve did as he was told, preparing Jonathan’s huge member, which Steve only just got his hand away before Nancy was sitting on it. She let out a low moan, then turned her head to Steve.

“Steve, make this…more interesting…” Steve nodded, then started tracing up and down her body, slowing down and playing with one of her breasts for a long time. He imagined himself on Jonathan’s lengthy erection, his cheeks slapping on Jonathan instead of Nancy, and after a few moments, he felt himself get hard again. He turned to Jonathan, who seemed to have lost sight of everything but the naked girl riding him. Steve licked his lips, then, while still using one hand massage Nancy’s tit, he let his other slip down her side, past where she and Jonathan were meeting, then he slid his fingers up Jonathan’s side, past his exposed ribs until his fingers brushed the boy’s nipple. Jonathan bit his lip, as Steve started a slow circle with his thumb. Jonathan started groaning loudly as Nancy speed up. Eventually, the two were crying out, and both latched hands onto Steve’s skin and gripped him tightly as they finished. As their panting slowed, Nancy slid off Jonathan and laid down between the boys. She stroked Steve’s hair for a moment, then sighed.

“That was…really good…”

“Yeah…that was great…” Steve said, curling in with Nancy. Eventually, Jonathan’s breath slowed, and he reached out and ran a finger gently down the girl’s side. Steve started to trace too, meeting Jonathan’s hand, then, they clasped their fingers together on Nancy’s arm.

“That was…the best ending…I ever had…” Jonathan said.

“Actually…” Steve said, smiling at Nancy, then looking at Jonathan, “That was close to my best too…”

“Hmph…slut…” Nancy muttered, turning over away from Steve. The older boy smiled, then leaned back and sighed.

“Well…we did it, actually did it…”

“Yeah…What now?” Jonathan asked, sitting up on his side and looking at the two. Steve smiled, then reached out and ran his fingers through Jonathan’s hair.

“What do you mean…I’m ready for another round…you still up for sucking, Byers?

“Steve!” Nancy grumbled, elbowing him, “Stop…” the girl stroked his arm for a moment, then sighed, “But…can we do this again? Can we…make this work…? You’re going to college…and we’re a girl and two guys. This isn’t okay…”

“We can do it…I’m…willing to try…” Jonathan said, wrapping an arm around Nancy, and reaching his other hand for Steve. Steve let the boys’ fingers go through his hair, probably messing up his carefully planned look, but…it was probably messed up now anyway. Nancy smiled at Jonathan, then turned to Steve.

“I am too…” Nancy said, turning her head back to the older boy. Steve smiled at her, then leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

“I came here and begged you for it…for you two. This is all I could ever want…we’ll be a couple…a three person couple…” Steve said, then frowned, “A triple? Maybe?”

“Threesome?” Jonathan suggested,

“We’ll find the words later…” Nancy said, “But…let’s agree…we’ve got to keep this a secret…If Ally, or Lucy…or Stacy heard…”

“Or Billy or Tommy, or any of the basketball team…” Steve muttered.

“Or Will or Mike or any of their group…” Jonathan offered.

“So, this is our secret…” Steve said, turning on his front and looking up and down Jonathan and Nancy beside him, “A secret that all of us were meant to keep…”


End file.
